Damning the Heavens
by Chimaira009
Summary: Hiei saves Botan and before you know it love blossoms between the 2, but when Botan becomes pregnant and Spirit World finds out they split the 2 apart.Enraged Hiei must fight back to return the one person he ever loved back into his arms. Will he prevail?
1. In The Night Side Of Eden

In the Night-Side of Eden

"Uno!"

"What?! No way! You're cheating!"

Kuwabara hollered as Genkai put down her card. He, Genkai, Botan and Yukina sat in a circle playing a game of cards at the Temple. He was becoming rather agitated since he had not won a single game so far. He had gotten close one round, getting down to the last card, but Yukina had beaten him to the punch and sealed her victory. He was getting beaten by two girls and an old lady. Kuwabara was only glad that Yusuke wasn't around to see this.

"Stop being such a cry baby and take your turn!" Genkai snarled.

"Ok, ok! Keep your pants on! Hmmm…"

Kuwabara put his hand to his chin as he contemplated on which card to put down, he scanned over his large selection of cards he had obtained thanks to all of Genkai and Botan's skips and draw two's. He shifted his eyes back and forth between Botan and Genkai as if trying to figure out what they were plotting next. Yukina sat across from him smiling and waiting patiently. He licked his lips with anticipation as he moved his hand along his cards. He then plucked one from the fanned row. He placed his card, a yellow seven over the green seven on the deck. He smiled to himself at his decision.

Botan then took a card from the few that she had in her hand and set it a top of the deck.

"Reverse." Botan smiled.

"Oh no you don't! I know what you're trying to do your trying to get me to put down another yellow because Genkai's card is yellow. Well I'm not falling for that this time Botan!" He then took a wild card from his hand and placed it on the deck. "I'm changing the color to blue, so there!"

"I win." Genkai said as she placed a blue three on the pile. Kuwabara's face fell as he looked at the deck.

"How do you guys always beat me?!" He shouted as he threw down his cards.

Yukina tilted her head to the side in confusion. "You're not mad are you Kazuma?"

"Oh no my sweet I could never be mad at you!" He cooed as he reached across and grabbed her hand while giving her a big goofy grin.

"That's a relief I'm glad you are not angry with us." She giggled.

Botan smiled at Kuwabara's tenderness, she then set her cards on the pile and stood up, brushing off her jeans.

"Well it's getting late I better be getting home." She said as she stretched her arms up in the air.

"Do you want me to walk you home Botan? It's pretty late to be walking the streets by yourself." Kuwabara offered as he got to his feet.

"No I'll be fine it's not that far anyway, besides I don't think you're ready to leave just yet." She smiled as she looked at Yukina.

Kuwabara looked at the green haired beauty that was cleaning up the cards and gathering up the tea cups they had been drinking from earlier off the floor. "Yeah you're right, just be careful ok?" Botan nodded, he then turned around to face the girl.

"Let me help you with that Yukina, my love!" He said as he bounded over and began helping her clean the mess.

Botan said her goodbyes as she exited the temple and began descending the stairs that seemed endless. She was careful of her footing so as not to accidently over step in the darkness. When she finally reached the bottom she spun around and breathed in the cool summer air. She peered up at the hundreds of stars that lit the night sky, savoring the moment as the crickets chirped to their own unique song. She let out a content sigh as she bounced along the side walk to her home. She was granted a place of her own in the living world after the Spirit Detectives services were no longer required so she could stay in touch with her friends she loved so dearly. Koenma allowed this, but only if she promised that it wouldn't affect her duties in Spirit World and that she wouldn't bring any attention to herself among the humans. It was a dream come true getting to see her friends on an ordinary day and not only getting to see them when one of the three worlds was in danger, if not all three on some occasions.

She continued down the street turning a corner occasionally every now and then. Until she got to a street that was unusually dark only one working street lamp littered the block. She could no longer hear the cricket's sweet song and clouds started to form in the sky over the stars. The street was dead quiet, the houses were old and abandoned most of the windows shattered from over the years and garbage was littered across the long black street. And frankly it was giving Botan the creeps…

"Well this doesn't seem right…I think I might have taken a wrong turn somewhere I don't think I've ever seen this part of town before." She thought aloud to herself. "I could always just fly home… ooh! But I promised Koenma that I wouldn't attract attention to myself, what if someone would see? Maybe I should have let Kuwabara walk me home after all…" She stood there a little longer pondering on what to do.

"Well…I guess that settles it then, onward it is." Botan laughed nervously as she began slowly walking down the side walk with the only working street lamp on it, but she began to pick up her pace as she realized how long it was taking to reach the end of it. She just reached the only source of light on the entire street a little relieved that she was half way through.

"Hey there girly…"

Botan froze, scared out of her wits her heart pounded in her chest, her eyes wide as she slowly turned to find the owner of the voice. She peered into the alley just in time to see a tall, strong built man step out from the shadows. He gave her a crooked smile; he ran a hand through his greasy, blonde hair he stumbled forward and latched a hand onto Botan's arm. Her nose wrinkled as he smelled highly of alcohol she looked in his eyes, his pupils dilated. She immediately began to try and rip her arm from his grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her.

"You're a mighty pretty one, you know that? Why don't you and I have a little fun huh?" He slurred as he leaned in to kiss her. Botan lifted her free hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. He was taken by surprise; saliva flew from his mouth as his head was smacked to the side. Botan then slammed her foot down on his. He let go of her and grabbed his foot in pain. She then began to run not wanting to look back.

"Don't let her get away!" He screamed as another dark haired man jumped out from the shadows and tackled her down. He began carrying her back to the alley by her arms, she frantically flailed about, but she began to struggle even more when she caught a glimpse of what the man, he was taking her towards was doing. He began to unzip his pants as she got closer. Her eyes widened in horror, she began screaming as loud as she could pleading for someone to come and rescue her.

"NOO!! NOO!! SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Shut up you bitch!" The blonde haired man back handed her hard across her face. He laid her on the alley floor and he began undressing her. She started kicking and pounding her fists into his chest. The dark haired man took a knife from his pants pocket and placed it by her throat.

"Take it like a good little girl or I'll cut your throat open." He said as he pressed the tip to her neck. A trickle of blood began to run down her neck. Botan started to cry as the blonde haired man unzipped her jeans and ripped them off her. The man with the blade removed her hair tie letting her hair fall loosely around her. He then began to cut her shirt open cutting it into shreds; he then cut her bra off exposing her breasts. He grabbed them with his free hand as he slid the blade along her skin cutting her. Tears streamed down Botan's face.

"_Oh god, help me please…" _She thought. She shut her eyes tight as the man slid her panties off her legs. He got on top of her and laughed darkly. Just when Botan thought her innocence was going to be robbed from her. She felt the weight of the man lifted off her; she didn't open her eyes until she heard the man scream out in pain. But all she could see was shadows moving about.

"Who's there?!" The Dark haired man shouted. Silence…

"I swear if you come near me I'll kill her!" The man pulled Botan by her hair so she was partially sitting up and put the blade to her throat once more. Botan hissed in pain at the man's actions.

A loud growl emitted from the darkness and then a scream, the blade fell to the ground, the cold metal clanking off the surface. She felt his presence behind her disappear as she fell back on her elbows. Botan looked behind her to see the man fall to the ground. She slowly stood up, pain shooting throughout her body, she covered herself the best she could as she began to back up out of the alley, she called out into the darkness.

"Hello? Please whose there?" She heard faint footsteps move toward her through the darkness. She bit her bottom lip in suspense.

An outstretched arm holding an article of clothing reached out to her.

"Here take it."

Her eyes widened as she stared at her savior.

"H-Hiei…"

Hiei sheathed his sword just finishing his training and then reached for his cloak which lay by a nearby tree. He put it on and then stared up at the sky, the clouds overtaking the stars selfishly hiding their beauty. He sighed as he closed his eyes and began walking deeper into the uninhabited parts of the park. Something in the distance echoed throughout the air, Hiei stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes opened slightly. There it was again.

"_Could it be?"_ He thought as he used his Jagan Eye to confirm his suspicion. What he found out was far worse than he ever would have expected. His eyes widened as he disappeared through the air.

Hiei came to a stop in front of an entrance to an alley, what he saw transpiring within the alley's narrow walls angered him beyond belief. There he saw two men one a top of the blue haired woman and the other groping and cutting her chest and there she lay naked crying and begging for mercy. His eyes filled full of rage as he walked towards the scene.

He grabbed the back of the shirt of the man on top of her and flung him back into the brick wall. The man cried out as his head smacked against the concrete and then fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"Who's there?!" The other man called out and Hiei whipped his head towards him.

"I swear if you come near me I'll kill her!" The man said as he lifted Botan up by her hair and put the knife to her neck. She hissed in pain.

Hiei growled as he clenched his fists in anger, he used his speed and grabbed the man's hand with the blade in it and broke his wrist. The man screamed as he let go of Botan completely. Hiei grabbed him by his neck and then delivered one swift punch to his face breaking his jaw. He let the man go and he fell to the ground.

He saw her get up trying to cover her naked body, she backed up out of the alley.

"Hello? Please whose there?" She said.

He then walked towards her removing his cloak and extended his arm to her.

"Here take it." He said. He saw her eyes widen in realization.

"H-Hiei.."

"Did they injure you?"

"Not too badly, no…"

His scarlet eyes bore into her magenta ones; she lowered her gaze and then slowly removed her arm from her chest reaching for his cloak that he offered her. He noticed the blood smeared all over her arm from the cuts on her upper body. He narrowed his eyes upon seeing it. She began putting his cloak on as she winced in pain. She swayed back and forth before starting to fall. Hiei grabbed her by her waist and held her steady. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She then flung her arms around him and cried.

Hiei stiffened as she threw herself at him, she cried on his shoulder soaking his black shirt. He was shocked his eyes open wide; no one ever did this before. He slowly brought her closer to him and held her against him letting her cry.

"Oh Hiei, I was so scared! I didn't think anyone would help me!" She sobbed.

"Don't worry they won't be harming you any longer." He told her.

She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and continued to cry. "I just wanna go home…"

She felt herself lift off the ground as Hiei took her into his arms, at this she stopped crying and looked up at him wide eyed. He ran at an incredible speed, she buried her face in his chest shielding her eyes from the wind she held on to him tightly until he came to a halt. Botan looked up and saw that they were in front of her house. He walked up to the door and as he expected it was unlocked. He turned the knob and then gently kicked it open. He carried her up the stairs until he got to her bedroom; he gently set her down and took a couple steps away from her. She just stared up at him.

"What? You said you wanted to go home didn't you?" He said as he glared at her. She slowly nodded her head.

"Well…yes, I just didn't expect you to be so…nice." She admitted.

"Hn." He then turned his head away from her and crossed his arms.

He felt her arms wrap around him, his whole body stiffened on contact once again not expecting it.

"Thank you…thank you so much…if you didn't come they would still be taking advantage of me…" She whispered. Hiei's whole body went warm at her touch.

Tears started to slide down her pale cheeks; he uncrossed his arms and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with so much sorrow. She went through so much in such little time. His eyes softened as he looked at her, he took his thumb and wiped away a tear trailing down her face.

"You should go clean yourself up." He said to her.

She slowly let him go and looked at him and nodded her head. "Ok."

She went over to a dresser and pulled out some clothes she then steadily walked out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she went up to the shower and put the water on she kept her hand under the water till she was satisfied with the temperature. She then removed Hiei's cloak and stepped in she began washing all of the blood and dirt off her body, scrubbing herself clean of the filth.

Hiei was still in her bedroom he heard the water turn on. _"Why am I still here?"_ He thought sourly to himself. He walked over to the window and opened it. He barely got half way through when he heard a loud thud. _"Damn it."_

He brought himself back inside and made his way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door he waited for a reply when there wasn't one he slowly opened the door. The water was still running, steam lifting up from behind the shower curtain. He peeled back the curtain and sure enough there laid Botan sprawled out in the bath tub, unconscious. Hiei blushed slightly when seeing her naked, wet body just laying there he quickly tried to compose himself by turning off the water. He then knelt down closer to her he lightly tapped his hand against her cheek.

"Wake up." He demanded.

She slowly stirred and then her eyes fluttered open.

She put a hand to her head. "Ugh what happened?"

"You passed out, now get up." He said while averting his eyes away from her.

She got up and then sat on the side of the bath tub. She reached for her clothes and began to put them on, white panties and a silky white nightgown. She went to stand up only to stumble back down.

Hiei sighed as he went over to her and once again picked her up, he carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"There, now stay put and go to sleep, i'm tired of carrying you around because of your careless clumsiness." He commanded.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly her eyes staring at the floor.

He went over to the window and was repeating the process from before until she spoke.

"Hiei please don't go…"

"What? What do you mean?" He asked getting annoyed.

"I know this sounds silly, but do you think you could stay with me for just this one night?"

"You want me to spend the night here with you?" He asked in utter disbelief his eyebrow arched.

"Well…yes."

"Don't be ridiculous you're talking nonsense."

"Please Hiei…I know you don't want to, but I'm just so scared of being alone…" She began to cry "I just really need someone here right now what if they find me? What if they finish what they started? I can't go through it again Hiei I just can't bare it!" She clutched the blanket in her hand and sobbed loudly.

He looked at her and his demeanor softened she just looked so pathetic. He sighed and then walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Don't cry." He reached an arm over and touched her shoulder; she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Botan smiled with her tear filled eyes and hugged him even tighter to her then before.

All the while Hiei inwardly cursed himself over and over again.


	2. Lost In The Twilight Hall

**Lost In The Twilight Hall**

The darkness was beginning to disappear as the sun slowly rose. Hiei sat up against the head board of the bed staring at the wall with malice in his eyes. Botan was curled up next to him asleep, her hand on his thigh and her head against his side. He felt uncomfortable, he wasn't use to being in such a close proximity with anyone. He had stayed awake all night staring dead ahead, not moving an inch. Botan slightly stirred and moaned in her sleep. Hiei tore his eyes away from the wall and stared down at her. A lock of her hair had fallen out of place in her slight movement. He reached his hand out to tuck it behind her ear. His eyes slightly widened and his hand froze, he lowly growled in annoyance at himself for what he had almost done. He balled his hand up into a fist, digging his nails into his palm and returning it back to his side. He went back to staring at the wall with twice the intensity as before while gritting his teeth.

Botan's eyes slowly fluttered open lazily, her eyes traveled upward to Hiei, he looked like he was trying to burn a hole in the wall with his stare. She couldn't believe he had stayed with her this whole time, she expected him to wait till she had fallen asleep and then make his escape through the window, but here he was. For that matter she couldn't even fathom why he had stayed at all in the first place, after all this was Hiei. The sun shined slightly on his face and she studied it, memorizing his features. She had never been this close to him before, she felt well…privileged. He never let anyone touch him, last time she tried, he grabbed her wrist and threatened to break it before she could place the seal on his chest. She bit her lower lip as she recalled that memory. He always threatened her… ,but last night he showed her nothing but kindness. No one had ever done anything what he had done for her. He had been so gentle and caring, a side of him he never showed anyone, but Yukina. She looked into his blood red eyes, seeing the anger in them.

" _Grumpy as usual."_ She thought to herself, pushing her lips together restraining a smile.

"What are you staring at?"

Botan's eyes widened as she looked at him staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

" I…um…" She began to blush slightly.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, becoming confused by her actions. He had felt her eyes on him for quit sometime and it made him uncomfortable.

"That is…I…" She continued to fumble with her words as he waited for her reply. Her hand that was resting on his leg, began to absent mindedly make small circles with her index finger on his thigh nervously. This made Hiei feel very uneasy, he sat up and got out of the bed. Botan looked slightly puzzled as he stood with his back to her. He stood there a few seconds before walking out of the room, moments later he returned with his cloak back on. He walked to the window and once again opened it, she let out a low gasp.

"Where are you going?" She said nervously as she sat up.

Without looking at her he replied. "What does it look like? I'm leaving."

"But, why!"

"You asked me to stay the night and I honored your request. Its now dawn, my presence is no longer required here." He said in an icy tone.

"You can't go!" She yelled.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to her narrowing his eyes. Shivers ran down Botan's spine as Hiei stared daggers at her.

"That is to say…you….but…I…that…that" She struggled with her words as she frantically spoke.

" Calm yourself, you sound like a babbling idiot." He said harshly.

Botan shut her mouth and bit her lip.

"You needn't worry about them, I told you they won't be harming you any longer." And with that the image of him faded as he disappeared.

Botan took in her breath sharply at the realization of him being gone. The curtains blew from the cool breeze outside, as she stared out the window. She got up and made her way over to it.

"Goodbye Hiei." She softly spoke. She then closed the window and went back to her bed.

Hiei stood on top of the roof of Botan's house the wind slightly blowing his hair and cloak. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as she closed the window. He then flitted from the roof and ran off.

It became night once again, Botan hadn't done much the whole day except lay around her house, not wanting to do anything after the whole ordeal from the night before. She stepped out from the shower with a white towel wrapped around her body and using another to dry her hair. She went to her bedroom and tossed the towel she was using to dry her hair on top of a nearby dresser that also had the lamp that was lighting the room on it. She went to the window and opened it to feel the cool summer breeze on her body. Botan let herself fall onto her bed, her hair falling around her, she then stared up at the ceiling. She replayed the memories of last night and this morning in her head. She couldn't get Hiei out of her mind. The gentle look his eyes had shown, even if it had only been for a couple seconds, she didn't miss it. He had told her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Did he really mean it? Of all the people, he was the one to come to her rescue. He even stayed the night to comfort her.

She would of thought it was all a dream if it weren't for the bruises and cuts she had received.

She trailed her finger tips along her chest feeling the cuts. Her eyes narrowed as she stared off into nothing, lost in her own thoughts.

She got up from her bed and went over to the full length mirror she had in her room. She opened up her towel exposing herself and let it fall to the floor. She stared at her reflection, running her hands over her body and slowly turning every once in a while to get a better look. Her eyes traveled all over her body she looked at her chest the cuts were already beginning to heal, some more than others. They weren't deep enough to scar to her relief. She than lowered her eyes and could see dark bruises on her body from when she had been dragged and hit. It didn't look all that bad, nothing that wouldn't heal in a week or two. Her eyes began to gloss over as she recalled the dark memories. She turned away from the mirror, A lone tear trailed down her cheek as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

After leaving Botan's house, Hiei had tried to take a nap in one of the trees in the park. But he found that it had been more difficult than he thought it would be. Every time he would close his eyes that damn ferry girl would be there. He decided to train and try to get his mind off of her. He trained for hours, until the sun began to set. He sliced his sword through the air one more time. He held that stance breathing heavily, sweat trickled down his body as it glistened in what was left of the suns rays. Once he caught his breath he sheathed his sword, he walked over to his shirt and cloak that laid on the ground than put them both back on. He rested his back against the nearest tree and slid down it till he was sitting on the ground. He bent his one leg up to his chest and draped his arm over it, he then closed his eyes.

"_H-Hiei…" _

His eyes shot open, they were filled with anger as images of her once again appeared in his head.

"_Damn it… why can't I get you out of my head!" _He growled audibly as he bared his gritted teeth. He took a deep breathe in through his nose and then froze.

_Blood…_

_Her blood…_

It was on his cloak and he could smell it…. Was this why she plagued his thoughts? He tore his cloak off him and discarded it on the ground. He stared at it for what seemed like forever, the sun had fully disappeared and the moon began to take its place in the sky. He slowly stood up and walked over to his cloak and reluctantly picked it back up. He decided against leaving it there not wanting any demons that might happen to come along, to pick up the scent of her. He walked a little deeper into the park until he came upon a small creek. He kneeled down and shoved the cloak underneath the water scrubbing it slightly with his hands. He then lifted it from the water and rung it out. He lifted it to his nose and the scent of her was barely noticeable now. He put it back on, it immediately began to stick to his body. Hiei sighed to himself and then took off running as fast as his body would allow, hoping it would help clear his mind. He ran and ran and ran some more till he finally came to a stop. When he looked up to see his surroundings he could of slit his own throat. He was in front of Botan's house…

"_What? How can this be?" _Hiei pondered. He blinked a couple times in confusion, why was he here? He had kept himself busy all day to keep his mind off this girl only to end up back at the source of the problem. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the house. That's it something had to be done about this, one way or another this woman was going to be erased from his thoughts even if he had to drain every last drop of blood from her body.


	3. Still Beats Your Name

**Still Beats Your Name**

Hiei stared at the house and noticed the whole place was dark except for an open window that held a dim light. He walked up closer and stopped at a nearby tree he leapt up into it and jumped from limb to limb until he was at eye level with the window. He kneeled down and peered inside. His eyes fell upon Botan as she lay in her bed. She appeared deep in thought as she stared up at the ceiling. Hiei braced himself getting ready to leap from the branch and into Botan's room. But he paused as she abruptly stood up and walked over to her mirror and then to his horror she let her towel, her only source of clothing fall onto the floor. His eyes flew wide open and he began to wobble back and forth, he had to grab onto the branch above him to keep himself from falling. His face began turning every shade of red, his mouth hung ajar, as his eyes were glued ahead of him watching her every movement. She turned every now and then running her hands over her body, fully exposed to him. He wanted to turn away, no run away, he didn't want to look, he knew how perverted and wrong it was, how Yusuke it was, but his body wouldn't allow it. He was frozen….

"_She's…she's beautiful…" _He thought to himself as he swallowed hard.

He shook his head hard as he shut his eyes tight and turned his head to the side. He started coming back to his senses and let himself open his eyes. He cautiously looked back to her as she turned away from the mirror with her arms covering her breasts, a lone tear slid down her cheek. He became angry not only at himself, but at her attackers. He could see all her bruises they had given her and he knew that's what she had been pondering on. He balled his hand into a fist.

"_They should have paid with their lives." _He thought angrily.

He watched as she wiped the tear from her face and then she smiled.

"Oh Botan stop acting so silly, your safe now and that's what matters." She spoke aloud.

She turned off the lamp than went back over to her bed and slid underneath the blanket. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, than she cuddled up with her blanket as she rolled on her side so she was facing the window. She stared at the moon as its light spilled into the room.

She smiled tiredly, "Goodnight." She spoke. Her eyes than fluttered closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Hiei stared blankly at Botan as she smiled slightly in her sleep.

"_Was she…talking…to me? No, impossible there's no way she could of known I'm here." _He shut his eyes tightly and leaned his back up against the tree. He opened his eyes and looked at her sleeping form.

"_Great, now she has me acting paranoid…"_

He watched her chest rise and fall with every breathe that she took.

The moon lit up her face with its soft glow, giving her an angelic look.

"_She really is beautiful…" _He growled at his own thoughts.

"Hn, I really am going soft." He whispered bitterly, he then disappeared into the night.

Botan strolled down the halls of Spirit World carrying a stack of papers in her arms. She did her best to avoid the Ogres running frantically about carrying paper work back and forth. Her eyes very distant, indicating that her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of the dream she had last night.

**Botan's Dream**

_Several demon bodies lay a far distance away as Botan sat in a grassy field in a pale yellow sundress, propping herself up with her right arm, her legs at her side. Her hair was down and it was blowing softly in the breeze. She looked up to see a lone figure walking towards her, his sword unsheathed at his side, stained with blood. She got to her feet and took a couple steps forward, until they were right in front of each other. _

"_Hiei, you saved my life, how can I ever repay you?" She spoke to him._

_He then grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips against hers kissing her passionately, she more than willingly returned it. He let his sword fall to the ground and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. He slid his tongue into her mouth exploring it. He slowly brought her down onto the ground and laid on top of her. He left her mouth and began to kiss and lick her neck. She moaned and arched into him signaling that she wanted more. At this he spread her legs open and than…_

Her alarm clock went off…

She stopped at the giant doors that led to Koenma's office she than pushed them open and made her way to his desk, where she set the files down. She could vaguely here Koenma and George's bantering which was nothing out of the ordinary. All she could do was think about Hiei and why she was so disappointed that her dream was interrupted.

"_Stupid alarm clock ruins another dream yet again, I mean really it was getting to the really good part and it has to go and…wait what am I thinking? Honestly Botan, are you out of your mind! It was Hiei you were dreaming about!" _she scolded herself.

"Botan, I don't think these are the correct documents, you were suppose to bring me."

"_But then again he is very handsome… so I'm not that out of my mind am I?" _She tried to reason with herself.

"Um, Botan?"

"_And that kiss, it was amazing! It felt so real…" _She put her fingers to her lips recalling the dream and smiled, blushing slightly.

"Botan?"

"_I wonder if he actually kisses like that, I mean it would just sweep me right off my feet and-"_

"BOTAN!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Koenma.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Koenma Sir I didn't hear you! What were you saying?" Botan apologized as she bowed slightly.

"Clearly…" he said with narrowed eyes. "And I was saying that you brought me the wrong documents!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lord Koenma, I'll go fetch the correct ones right away!" She said as she quickly picked the stack of papers up and made her way to the door.

"Botan."

"Yes, Koenma Sir?"

"Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit….out of it." He asked her worriedly.

She gave him a smile.

"Of course I am! Just a bit preoccupied is all."

"Well in that case don't let it happen again!" He scolded.

She laughed nervously "Of course not! Be back in a jiffy!" She called as she exited the room.

Koenma sat back in his chair and let out a sigh "I wonder what's gotten into that girl?"

"If you ask me Sir, I would have to say it was a boy." George spoke putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you now is it!" Koenma yelled as George cowered in fear.

"Honestly Sir, do you really have to be so mean?" He cried.

Botan soared through the sky her work day had come to its end. Dipping into the clouds she reached her hand out and touched them. She giggled and spiraled her oar downwards. She smiled as Genkai's temple came into her view. She neared the top of the stairs to the temple and hopped off her oar, dematerializing it. As soon as she landed she was immediately greeted.

"Botan! I'm so glad you could come!" Yukina smiled sweetly as she hugged the taller woman.

"Of course I came, you don't think I would miss our girl time now do you dear?" Botan teased as she put her hand on her hip.

"Oh, of course not! How silly of me." Yukina beamed. "Please come in, I just made a fresh batch of tea." She stepped aside to allow Botan to go first.

They entered the temple and found Genkai and Kurama making light conversation as they sipped there tea.

"Good afternoon Master Genkai." Botan greeted as she bowed.

Genkai nodded with a slight smile. "Good to see you too Botan."

"Hello Kurama, it's a pleasant surprise seeing you here." Botan spoke.

"Like wise Botan." Kurama smiled.

"And what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well…"

"There you are Botan! This time if we're playing a game I brought Kurama along as back up, so now you guys can't gang up on me anymore! Seeing as he's all intellectual and stuff, you guys won't stand a chance!" Kuwabara shouted feeling victorious as he entered the room. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Dimwit." Genkai said taking another sip of her tea, eyes closed.

Kurama chuckled nervously. "Yes, well, we shall have to see Kuwabara."

"Oh come on Kurama, stop being so modest, everyone knows you're a smarty pants!" Kuwabara said.

Botan leaned over and whispered to Kurama "He backed you into a corner and begged you didn't he?"

Kurama closed his eyes and sighed, slowly nodding his head in response. "Was quit sad actually."

"Many games are games of chance Kuwabara, such as a roll of dice or a draw of a card. It wouldn't matter of an individuals brain capacity." Kurama explained.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Kurama "You never played a game with them have you?"

"Well…not exactly, but-"

"Then you have no idea what we're up against." Kuwabara said shifting his eyes back and forth between Botan and Genkai.

"Well I do believe I will have some of that tea Yukina was telling me about." Botan said as she made a dash for the Kitchen.

The screen door to the temple then slammed open, Yusuke stepping inside.

"Easy brat! Those doors aren't easy to replace you know!" Genkai shouted.

"Yeah, yeah grandma I hear ya! Now listen you old hag, I know that you've got a brand new High Deff TV."

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well I need to use it to play THIS!" He said as he held a game up for all of them to see.

"No way Urameshi! You got the new Mortal Kombat?" Kuwabara said in awe.

"Yup and I brought my system too, so Kuwabara are you ready to get your ass whooped yet again?" Yusuke teased as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah right Urameshi! I'm totally gunna cream ya!"

They argued back and forth as they both raced into the other room.

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD USE MY TV!" Genkai yelled going after them.

Kurama stood and made his way outside to the back of the temple. Where he found Yukina and Botan talking amongst themselves, giggling every now and then. He sat up against a tree a distance away from the girls and pulled a book out that he had brought along. He sat there for some time peering up from his book every now and then. Botan would be telling Yukina stories and doing impersonations of Koenma, which she was surprisingly good at. Kurama narrowed his eyes as they fell upon the bruises beneath her Kimono sleeves. He had noticed them almost immediately upon her arrival. But did not want to interrogate her on the matter. If she wanted to tell someone then she would. He would not pry into her business. But there was also other questions that needed to be answered.

"You realize you do not always have to hide beneath the shadows?" Kurama spoke as he turned the page in his book.

"I prefer it this way."

"I suppose it is your decision isn't it?"

"Hn."

Kurama then shut his book and stood up turning and walking deeper into the forest. He stopped when he reached a small clearing and turned around. Hiei jumped down out of the tree tops in front of him.

"Hello Hiei"

"Kurama."

"Why have you come to the Human World? I thought you had wanted to live out the rest of your days in Demon World as Mukuro's Second in Command?"

He stared icily at Kurama.

"She threw me out."

"Why would she be so drastic?" He questioned.

"She asked me to mate with her."

"And you refused her?"

"Do you think I would be here if I had said yes Kurama?" He was starting to become agitated.

"Why have you not accepted?"

"I have no Desire to be her mate, she was my master and superior and that was all. Whatever she saw between us clearly was not there."

"I see, and how is Botan?"

"I believe you would no better than me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Hiei."

He narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think that?"

"I am able to smell her blood on you, you know. Its faint, but it is very much hers."

Hiei stood silent.

"What exactly happened to her?"

"Its not my place to tell, if you want to know ask her yourself."

"I would prefer to find out from you."

"Exactly what are you getting at Kurama?" He spat angrily.

"I am not accusing you of anything Hiei, I merely wish to know the details behind her injuries."

"You needn't know."

Kurama was a bit surprised about how Hiei was protecting Botan's secret of her bruises. He knew very well that Hiei would never harm Botan. His threats were empty and just a way of keeping her at a distance. He had figured this out long ago. But Hiei knows something that he does not, and he craves for the information. But decides against pressing him any further. Clearly he wasn't going to get what he wanted to know from the demon. So he decided to play his own little game.

"I have noticed you have been watching over her since this incident occured."

Hiei tensed visibly.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I assure you Hiei, I have done my research." Kurama smiled. "Your eyes have been fixated on her the moment she has arrived and has never left her form since."

"Your stepping into dangerous territory Kurama." Hiei threatened.

"Maybe your starting to finally realize it after all this time?"

"Realizing what?"

"I've noticed it since the very first time you two met, its been there all this time. The way you have stared at her, the way you have acted around her its all been for show. Remember Hiei, remember everything that's happened and then and only then will you realize it." He started walking back towards the temple.

"What are you talking about!"

"I'm sorry, but I do believe my mother is calling me, we will have to continue our chat at another time." And with that he left Hiei alone and confused.

"Kurama!"

A/N: Ok so I finally updated, hopefully you all liked it. I know Botan's dream was a bit cheesy, but I figured that would be a scenario along the lines that she would dream. I also threw Mortal Kombat in there…I just couldn't resist I've become addicted…But anyway besides that I've got through my writers block at least for now. Next chapter I'm going to need to watch scenes from certain episodes, so hopefully it won't take too long to post. Also this part is _**IMPORTANT**_I'm most likely going to change this story to an M rating do to sex in later chapters. Let me know your opinion on that one. Please review! It gives me the inspiration I need to continue, so thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story it means a lot to me!


	4. Turn The Wheel of Time

**A/N: **Ok so when you see this "**oOo**" Its going to indicate the start and end of someone having a flashback because I don't feel like typing in flashback and end flashback over and over again. That would just look a bit silly now wouldn't it?

**Turn The Wheel Of Time**

Kurama slid the door to the temple open a small smile on his features. But as soon as he opened the door he could also hear loud shouts emitting from the other room. Curious as to what was going on he entered the room. Everyone including Botan and Yukina who had went back inside, was crowded around Genkai's new television as Yusuke and Kuwabara hollered at each other, smashing the buttons on the controllers rapidly.

"What! There's no way!" Yusuke screamed.

"HA! That's five in a row now Urameshi! You better just call it quits." Kuwabara gloated.

"Oh come on! How can you expect me to pay attention to the game when you pick Kitana? I mean her knockers take up half the screen!"

"They do not Urameshi! Your just jealous because I beat you!"

"Nuh uh, if you would just stop picking the girl characters maybe I would actually stand a chance. You distract me with there skimpy outfits and huge boobs, its not a fair figh-OW! What was that for you old hag!" Yusuke yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop being such a pig!" Genkai scolded.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you show this young whipper snapper some manners? I CHALLENGE YOU TO MORTAL KOMBAT GRANDMA!" He declared.

Genkai snatched the controller from Kuwabara's hands. "You got it dimwit, just don't go crying to your mommy when you lose."

They then selected there characters, the game announcing there choices.

"Johnny Cage."

"Sindel."

"Figures, you would pick the old hag." Yusuke mocked.

"And you would pick the egotistical, smart mouthed, know-it-all brat." Genkai shot back.

"I make this look easy." Johnny Cage spoke.

"You are pathetic and weak." Sindel said.

"FIGHT!" The Announcer shouted.

Genkai and Yusuke began there battle, as everyone watched them awaiting the outcome. Kurama shifted his gaze to Botan watching her out of the corner of his eye. She then slowly turned her head towards him, feeling his eyes on her. He gave her a smile and then stepped in to the next room, Botan following a few steps behind.

"Is there something you need Kurama?" She asked sweetly.

"Is everything alright Botan?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I'm just a bit worried, I've noticed you've acquired some bruises."

Botan's eyes widened momentarily at the question, but then she relaxed.

"I just took a rather nasty spill down the stairs the other morning is all." She closed her eyes and smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh? I was unaware that you could get such cuts and scrapes from a carpeted staircase." Kurama arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, I am rather clumsy aren't I?" She beamed as her eyes shined brilliantly.

"You are very lucky you have not broken anything, you must have your very own guardian angel watching out for you." He said slyly.

She laughed nervously. "Um… Well I suppose you could say that…"

"Be more careful won't you Botan?" He gave her a small smile.

"You betcha Kurama!" She gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

He gave a small nod.

Yusuke's loud screaming echoed as there conversation had ended.

"What the hell Grandma! A 30 hit combo!" He yelled as he smashed the buttons wildly on the controller trying to escape Genkai's onslaught of attacks.

"WHAT? NOOOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sindel wins, flawless victory." The game announcer spoke.

"You didn't even let me get a single shot in!"

"Shut your yap and stop being such a sore loser." Genkai mocked.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KEEP QUIET WHEN THAT WHOLE FIGHT WAS NOTHING BUT COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHI-"

"Urameshi! Don't use that type of language in front of my sweet snow angel!" Kuwabara yelled cutting him off.

"Put a sock in it Kuwabara! Its not like she's never heard it before anyway!"

"I don't care, its ungentlemanly like." He huffed.

"Oh and aren't you just the picture perfect image of a gentleman?" Yusuke teased.

"That's it Urameshi! You and me right here, right now!" Kuwabara declared as he stood abruptly.

"You got it!" Yusuke jumped to his feet "Who needs to kick your ass in a video game when I can do a better job of it with my own two fists!" He then cracked his knuckles.

"You punk! I'm gunna make you eat those words!"

They both lunged at each other and began wrestling around on the floor.

Yukina put her hand over her mouth as she watched them rolling around exchanging insults. Genkai sighed and stood up.

"Should we do something?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"No, let them be, they need to prove which one of them has the thickest skull." And with that they exited the room.

"Botan, if its ok with you, do you think that maybe now you could fix my hair like we talked about?" Yukina asked after her and Genkai entered the room.

"Sure thing Yukina! Let's go!" Botan smiled as she grabbed Yukina's hand and sped out of the room.

As they left Kurama turned to slide the door open once again to make his way home.

"If your as wise as you think you are Kurama, you will stay out of Botan's business."

Kurama turned back around and stared at Genkai across the room from him. She stood stoic, arms crossed behind her back.

"Pardon?"

"I may be an old woman but, I'm not deaf. Even with Yusuke's constant shouting I was able to hear you questioning her in the next room." She retorted.

"I was merely worried about her safety is all. Have you noticed the wounds?"

"Yes, I have, but clearly she had no intention on mentioning them to us."

"My apologies, my motive had not been to press the matter on her."

"See to it that you don't, just be glad that her _"Guardian Angel" _as you like to put him, had been there otherwise she would be a hell of a lot worse off then what she is now. God knows those perverts wouldn't have made it quick for her."

"So you believe that she had almost been raped?"

"All the signs point to that as the most plausible answer, most women when they are either raped or molested hardly report the attacks to the authorities. They are either too embarrassed or scared to take that step. Which would explain Botan hiding and lying about her injuries."

"Yes… Unfortunately I do believe you are right."

"I ought to be, I don't watch Law & Order for nothing you know."

Kurama had to catch himself from almost falling face first on to the floor. _"Surely she can't be serious…"_ He thought.

"I suppose that is still logical." He said with a nervous laugh. "Well, I must be going, farewell Genkai."

"Take it easy Kurama." She said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Kurama let out a sigh of relief as he exited the temple.

Hiei sat in the tree Kurama had been reading under earlier. He rested his back up against it, bringing his knee up towards his chest, resting his arm on it. He stared off to his right, his eyes locked on the two women sitting outside.

"_What is it about you that intrigues me so…" _He thought to himself as he watched Botan braid Yukina's hair.

_"I've noticed it since the very first time you two met, its been there all this time. The way you have stared at her, the way you have acted around her its all been for show. Remember Hiei, remember everything that's happened and then and only then will you realize it." _

A growl was emitted as he recalled what Kurama had said to him earlier.

"Damn you Kurama."

"_Remember Hiei, remember everything that's happened and then and only then will you realize it." _

"Remember? Just what the hell is that suppose to accomplish?" He crossed his arms and looked up in thought.

_**oOo**_

_I teleported rapidly around the Detective mocking him, trying to make the game much more interesting, laughing as I did so. Koenma's Ferry Girl had created a slight set back holding the opening eye on the Detective's girl shut, slowing the Shadow Swords effects. But it was no matter as soon as she became low on her energy surely she would give up. That just left the Spirit Detective to deal with._

"_Can you keep up? Human eyes are so slow, come now where am I?"_

_The Detective's eyes darted around him trying to pin point my position._

"_What's wrong, do I confuse you?" I came up behind him ready to strike "DO I!" _

_I realized my mistake too late as he turned and delivered one swift punch to my jaw knocking me back into the crates, causing me to drop all the artifacts onto the floor. I staggered out from the crate and looked up at him menacingly._

"_Now your dead!" I yelled up to him._

"_See Hiei that's what I'm talking about, Yap, Yap, Yap, like your some crappy Pro-Wrestler. And then what happens? You have to eat up all your words…its pretty dumb." The Detective spoke from his place on top of the crate. He, a human dare mock me? _

_I growled as I stood up straight and removed my cloak "Consider this a compliment, I never transformed for a human." _

"_What?" The Detective became bewildered as I transformed._

_I concentrated as my energy surged through my body, my skin began to turn to dark green as the eyes opened up all over my body. The Jagan opened wider as my power sky rocketed, feeding the beast inside Keiko. _

_The Ferry Girl had been burnt from the power retreating her hand as the eye once again began to open. But she forced herself to continue, I could hear the her cries of agony as her hand was being cut repeatedly. _

_Why? _

_Why wasn't she giving up? _

_Why was she not saving herself? _

_Surely she wasn't intending to sacrifice herself to save this girl who she didn't even know… _

_I don't understand… _

_She's not trying to escape or begging for mercy, like the others I have cut down in the past. _

_So why was she so different? _

_**oOo**_

Hiei snapped back into reality as he turned to look at the blue haired woman. That had been it, that had been the first thing that caught his attention about her. Her will to sacrifice herself for another being. It was perplexing…

"And done!" Botan said with a big smile on her face as she finished French braiding Yukina's hair. Yukina put her hands on the back of her head trying to feel Botan's work. Her ruby eyes moving all around her to try and get a glance of it.

"Oh, wait, here you go dear!" Botan said as she handed her a small mirror. "Do you like it?"

She looked into the mirror and her face brightened "I love it! Thank you so much Botan." Yukina smiled sweetly.

"My pleasure Yukina." She beamed.

Hiei softened as he looked on at them _"And it seems Yukina is quite fond of her as well." _

"Oh Yukina, my love!" A loud voice rang through the air.

Hiei let an annoyed growl rumble through his throat as the orange haired boy opened the door behind them.

"I've been looking all over for ya baby! And don't you worry I taught that punk a lesson about having some manners around a lady." Kuwabara said as he flexed his arms.

"HA!" Came Yusuke's voice from inside the temple.

"Would you quit it Urameshi!" Kuwabara turned around and yelled inside.

"Hello Kazuma." Yukina smiled.

Kuwabara turned back around and inhaled sharply. "Did you do something with your hair?"

"Yes I did, Botan was kind enough to do it for me, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! You look gorgeous!" He complimented.

"Thank you so very much for your kind words." She giggled.

"Tch." Hiei glowered crossing his arms. _"Simpleton, why does he have to obsess over Yukina? He should go back to showering his affection to the Detective's Assistant." _

_**oOo**_

"_Hey, I don't know why your still on the ground Kuwabara, I haven't even broken a sweat." The Detective joked._

"_Very funny Urameshi, your taking the next one." The Detective's ugly friend spoke from his place on the ground after he had barely defeated Byakko. _

_Just then the communication mirror in Yusuke's pocket rang. I looked to him as he pulled it out opening it up. No doubt it was that girl again… I had to admit I found her a bit interesting. Running around in the city tracking down the spies and insects sent from Maze Castle all by herself. _

"_Yusuke this is Botan, do you copy?" She spoke. _

"_Sure." He spoke._

"_Hey, tell her I say hi!" The fool sprang up._

"_How are things in Maze Castle? Please tell me you've defeated three out of the four Saint Beasts by now?" _

"_What! Are you crazy Botan? We've barely beaten two, these guys aren't easy." _

"_I understand Yusuke but that's not fast enough, the city is losing its grip the Mayor declared a riot alert thinking these people are just insane. So far the police have detained most of those taken over by the Makai, but it won't be long before the Police are infected as well."_

"_Okay, I get it." He said impatiently as the fool now leaned against his shoulder like a smiling idiot. _

"_I hope you do Yusuke, I really do." She then became startled as one of the infected humans began to attack her. The picture became dark as she closed the communication device all that was heard was rustling and a thud until her face appeared back on the small screen._

"_Sorry about that boys, as you can see I'm busy here too." _

"_Uh, see ya later Botan! Ehh…" The Oaf said as he grabbed the device in The Detective's hands. _

"_She hung up." Yusuke ripped his arm out of his grasp "Stupid, you can't be too injured if your still flirting."_

"_Shut up." They bickered as they glared at each other. _

_I found myself staring murderously at the buffoon, wishing the Detective would give him a good beating like the last time she contacted him. Hn, does he actually believe that she would even be the least bit interested in him? My body became tense as I thought about the possibility. Then again what do I care…_

_**oOo**_

Hiei came out of his thoughts once again, his jaw tightened and fists were clenched as he thought of Kuwabara flirting with Botan. He took notice of this.

"_Why am I so angry? Who cares if the human had been or once again becomes infatuated with her, I certainly don't." _

**A/N: **Ok I promise no more Mortal Kombat stuff, just couldn't resist. In the second flashback its kind of funny because if you look at the episode closely enough you can actually see that Hiei is in fact glaring at Kuwabara after Botan hangs up. I know I said I would update a lot sooner. But do to me having to watch the episodes and my boyfriend hogging the tv at night it got set back. Until I finally gave up and watched them on YouTube. But anyway I hope you all liked the chapter and the direction the story is going. Please let me know and review please! I'm glad to know people are reading this.


End file.
